Immortality
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Finn asks Marceline about immortality. How would she answer? Read on to find out! Rated K because feels and feels and moar feels.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Ermergh, first fanfic about Mar-mar. Like, what the lump! I'm so excited.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen. I'm a thousand years old and I've settled here in the Land of Ooo.

Fun, yeah, that's how they describe me. I do what I want when I want to. Spoiled? Nah. I'm not even living with my dad. Heck no, I never want to go back to Nightosphere.

Last time I got there, I only caused trouble to Finn and Jake. Luckily, Dad seemed to like those two. Yeah, they're fun to hang out with. I especially enjoy pranking Jake. He's such a scaredy-cat...or dog, whatever.

"Hey Marcy..." Finn poked my cheek, he must've noticed that I was lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I turned to him and quirked my eyebrow.

"What's it like to be immortal?" He asked. His question seemed to have caught Jake's attention because he suddenly looked at me excitedly.

"Good question, bro." Jake gave him a thumbs-up. Now how am I supposed to answer this? I certainly didn't think he'd even bother asking.

"It's tiring." I replied without even thinking.

"Tiring? Are you kidding me! Being immortal sounds fun!" Finn punched the air enthusiastically.

"You wouldn't understand because you're not." I stuck my tongue out.

"Aw." He frowned and snuggled his blanket close to him. Sometimes, I forget that Finn is just a kid.

Well, technically speaking, he is 14-years-old now...not much of a kid if you ask me.

"I'm gonna go now, you two seem sleepy." I looked back and forth between him and Jake. I giggled a little when I saw Jake was already curled up in his drawer/bed.

"Yeah, you're right." Finn rubbed his eyes sleepily then yawned. "G'night."

"Night, Finn. See ya." I flew out the window and started sinking into my deep thoughts again.

_What's it like to be immortal? _

When I got to my room, I quickly changed into my pajamas and flopped into my bed, then eventually started floating when I drifted into sleep.

"Marceline, time's up." I heard a deep, raspy voice talk in the middle of the dark. The atmosphere felt scary, even scarier than the Nightosphere.

"Dad? Dad, this is not funny. I'm trying to get some sleep." I crossed my arms and glared hard at the darkness.

"Too bad, I'm not your 'daddy'." The voice chuckled, sending chills down my spine. A black hole appeared in front of me and a pair of black hands...uhm, claws grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Ow! Let go!" I screamed and thrashed as my body got sucked into the void.

"No, Marceline. _You_ know that your time is up!" The voice boomed at me.

"I said...LET GO!" I changed into my wolf-form and bit his arms. When his grip loosened, I immediately turned into my bat-form and flew away.

"You can't run away forever, Marceline..." The voice said before disappearing.

I woke up head start when I heard a knock. Thank Glob I was dreaming.

"Marceline? Are you in there?" I heard Simon - I mean - Ice King's voice call out.

"Where else would I be?" I groaned, floating and opening the door, revealing the crazy thousand-year-old man standing in front of me.

"Oh goodie! I was wondering if you could help me write another song." Ice King floated inside my room and casually sat atop my bed.

"Let me guess, you want to hit on princesses again?" I rolled my eyes. "And get off my bed."

Yep, he's almost as old as I am...but at least I'm not crazy. And he seems about 50 years older than me or something.

"Gee, you're grumpy today." Ice King shrugged, then his eyes widened when he saw my bass standing in the corner of my room.

"Don't even think about touching MY bass." I warned, I don't think he heard me because he stood up and went straight for it.

"NOT THE BASS." I yelled, flying quickly and grabbing my bass before the old man had his hands on it.

Simon, I know he'd understand me...if he was still here.

"Aw c'mon, I just wanna play one chord!" Ice King wailed.

Well, Ice King IS Simon...but he's forgotten all about it. All about me. All about us. He was no longer Simon...and Simon is the one I need right now. I need someone who'd understand my problem.

Immortality.

Immortality was a curse. Many believe that it's a gift, but they're all wrong. There's nothing good about being immortal. You'll be able to see how the world will end, then rise once again, but different. You will make new friends, then watch them age and eventually die. Now, what's so cool about that?

Immortality gave me nightmares. Every night...every night I would dream of darkness. I would hear someone call my name. The same pair of dark, cold arms would wrap around me and embrace me til I run out of breath. Everytime I tried to run away, but I know that someday I won't be able to.

_Marceline..._

The voice...that cold voice...it was Death's. I have cheated Death for so long, and he found me again. Death will come.

Death is calling for me.

Now that I think about it, this isn't so bad. I've gotten everything I could ever wish for. I have found my friends, my real friends. They were always there, they never left me. They've given meaning to my life. I found my purpose for living.

And there is no way that I'd like to see them die. I will be nothing by then. Immortality will weigh heavier.

That's why...that's why...

That's why I'm ready to face Death once again.

* * *

**Okay, so it's not a very happy Mar-mar fic. But hey, Mar-mar is all about feels, and I found out how hard it must be for her to be immortal...so I wrote this. I made an alternate ending for this but I won't be posting it here as it will serve as my entry for ATLUS.**


End file.
